Too Cute to Resist
by Julissa Sora
Summary: Kageyama find himself being too protective of Hinata and he doesn't know why. While he doesn't realize his true, hidden feelings, his enemies tried to snatch away his cute little crow from him. How will he response to all those annoying feeling inside him? With whom would Hinata end up in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**TOO CUTE TO RESIST**

**Anime: Haikyuu!**

**Rating: Now K, T in later chapters**

**Genre: Shonen Ai, Harem**

**Pairings: KageHina, OiHina, KuroHina, KozuHina, BokuHina, UshiHina, in short, everyoneHina. Yes, that's why the genre is harem.**

**Warning: Not beta-edited, some spelling and grammatical errors may be occurred. Characters can be out of character.**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! is not mine.**

**Summary: Kageyama find himself being too protective of Hinata and he doesn't know why. While he doesn't realize his true, hidden feelings, his enemies tried to snatch away his cute little crow from him. How will he response to all those annoying feeling inside him? With whom would Hinata end up in the end?**

Chapter 1

On one fine autumn day at Karasuno High School, in Class 2-1, the Japanese literature teacher was enthusiastically teaching his subject. Almost everyone was paying attention to him, well, except for two boys sitting at the back of the class. They were of course, no other than our lovely oddball combo, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata's hands were rested on his desk with his head on top of them while Kageyama's chin was on the palm of his left hand, which was on his table and keeping his head from falling down and kissing the desk. Hinata was in a deep sleep that he even produced light snores and some drool. The teacher looked at them with a completely annoyed expression and called out their names in a loud voice. Neither of them heard him as they still losing themselves in their own dreamland. The students giggled.

The teacher walked towards them and smacked their heads with pleasure to wake them up. Kageyama, with reluctance, tried opening his eyes, but they would not open. On the other hand, Hinata's right hand landed on the student's head in front of him with severe force as if it was a ball tossed from Kageyama. Following next was a loud 'YOSH!' emitted from Hinata's mouth. The rest of the students were startled while the poor victim boy yelled at Hinata, saying "That hurts, Hinata! Whatcha doing?"

The angry teacher yelled at them again and this time, Hinata was wide awake. He looked confusedly at the people and realized what he had done and started apologizing like there was no tomorrow.

"Dumbass Hinata, why are you yelling too much in the morning?" Kageyama seemed to wake up by now as he shouted at the red head. Then, he realized that he was in class and shocked seeing his teacher super angry face. "I'm sorry, teacher!"

"Both of you, to the Faculty room at once! Wait there until I arrive." The teacher shouted and kicked their asses out of the classroom. The combo left with complete silence.

xXx

"So both of you'll be late for the evening practice to write reflection essay for falling asleep in class?" Tanaka Ryuunosuke said with a loud voice. Since Sawamura, Sugawara and Asahi left the school, he was promoted to the captain and ever since then his wanna-be-superior fever had gone worse.

"We're very sorry, CAPTAIN!" The combo apologized in unison, emphasizing the word 'captain' to please Tanaka.

"Well, it can't be help. Come to the practice as soon as you finish, got that?" Tanaka, with a very overjoyed face, told them. He could not scold them because he, too, also fall asleep in class.

"Yes, CAPTAIN!" Both of the boys shouted again.

xXx

"What I'm saying is that it's not how you write a reflection essay" The smaller teen yelled at the bigger one. The two teens were now in an empty classroom, writing their reflection essays.

"Then, let me see yours, Hinata." Kageyama snatched Hinata's paper and read it. "Stupid. Dumbass Hinata. Dumbass!" He threw the paper at the red head. "Yours is not better than mine. What are with all those 'Gwahh' and 'Bawa' and 'Zuuba' and 'Gyan'?"

"What? I thought they would explain the situation better?"

"How would they explain better, dumbass?" The raven head gave a chop on Hinata's head.

"That hurts!" Hinata looked at Kageyama with one eye closed and the other opened. His brown eye was reflecting the light more than usual due to a couple drops of tears formed unconsciously. Both of his hands were nursing his abused head.

Kageyama could not help but stare at the cute image in front of him. Hinata looked like a puppy. A very cute puppy. Kageyama had to hold up the desire to grab him and hug him tightly while petting him. A pink hue formed on his face.

'What? Hug him and pet him? What the hell I'm thinking? Get a grip, Tobio.' He realized that the blood was rushing to his face and the King of the Upper Court looked away to avoid meeting Hinata in eye to eye. But clueless Hinata thought Kageyama was mad.

"Oy, Kageyama, what's wrong?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you turning away?" He stepped in front of Kageyama.

"I said it's nothing. Now write your essay quickly. We need to practice." Kageyama pushed him towards the desk, still refusing to look at the little crow.

"I know that. Okay, I'm gonna finished it sooner than you and win against you." Hinata said, and took the paper and quickly wrote.

"No, you don't." A vein popped out form Kageyama's temple and he, too, started writing. After a few lines, he stopped and shot a glance at Hinata. Hinata was so immersed in his writing that he did not notice Kageyama looking at him.

'Damn it! He's so annoying, but…' Kageyama thought.

'but also so cute.' He returned to his business of writing even thought his mind was full of nothing, but Hinata's cute images.

'Stop it. Stop it. I need to focus!' he reminded himself. He let out a soft sigh.

'Why am I feeling like this? Is that the teenager hormones causing this?' He looked at Hinata once again. 'Oh, God, can't you tell me what it is?'

**Julissa: My first Haikyuu! fic. Shouyou is so cute that I can't help but love him too much. Tobio is also unexpectedly funny. It's my current favorite anime right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few numbers of volleyballs hit the clearly cleaned floor of the ball game grounds of Karasuno Sougou Sports Park while the other flew in the air from one side to another in the gym. People's loud chattering had the atmosphere completely active. Today was a practice match of Karasuno Volleyball Team against Nidotaki Volleyball Team of the neighboring town. Many Karasuno people came to watch the match of the champion of the Spring High.

"Take this!" Tanaka yelled and struck the ball towards the other side of the net. It was still in their warm up section, but every member of Karasuno was filled to the brim with excitement and acting wild, especially Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata, what happened to your receive?" Kageyama yelled at the Karasuno's future Ace when the said person missed to receive the ball.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was in the perfect position to hit it, but seems like I was wrong." Hinata explained and went to fetch the stray ball.

"That's right, Shouyou-chan. You need to lower your hips a little more to receive a ball like that." A singing voice appeared from the entrance of the gymnasium. The girl audiences who came to watch the match went crazy at once, squealing loud. Both team members' attention was set on the person at the door. Standing there was, no other than, the famous boy, Oikawa Tooru with his lady-killing smile. A vein popped out at Kageyama's temple from seeing his senpai.

"Shouyou-chan?" Both Kageyama and Hinata exclaimed. They had never heard him called Hinata 'Shouyou-chan'.

"Hey there, Shouyou-chan, Tobio-chan." Oikawa greeted them. Oikawa walked towards them. "Look, if you are trying to hit that kind of ball back, you position should be fixed like this." The great king fixed his position. "No, no, Shouyou-chan. Lower your hips." Oikawa put his hands on Hinata's waist. "Lower, lower." He slowly pulled him down. "Yes, that's right. It's just like this." His hands now moved from his waist to the hands. Oikawa stepped closer. Their bodies were dangerously closed. He placed his head beside Hinata's.

"Straighten your hands. That's good. Now you should swing them in this angle and hit the ball, sent it back to where it came from." Oikawa was now too close, too close that Hinata could feel Oikawa's warm breath behind his left ear. Tooru whispered the instruction words into Hinata's ears seductively. Shivers ran down through Hinata's spine. He immediately moved away from Oikawa. His face was pale from the surprise.

In front of them was a super pissed off Kageyama. Oikawa never taught him a thing even though he was his junior and he even asked him to teach him. So why was he teaching Hinata so willingly? He was emitting dark aura so much that if a plant were placed near him, it could die at once. Tanaka and Nishinoya squeaked. Tsukishima mocked him. "Oh my, what a scary face, your Highness!"

"Pff…Tsukki" Yamaguchi laughed.

"Both of you stopped that!" Tanaka yelled.

Kageyama hold the ball too tight that like it was going to burst in any minute.

"What's wrong Shouyou-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"Umm…" Hinata could not find the word to answer him.

BAMM…

The back of Oikawa's head met with a flying volleyball, producing a loud sound. Oikawa lost his control and almost fall down. He looked to find who the sender was and found Kageyama with another ball in his hand.

"Tobio-chan, balls are not to throw at the head." He told him.

"Oikawa-san, I'm sorry, but we're having a match soon so WOULD YOU MIND LEAVING THE COURT AT ONCE!" Kageyama shouted. Hinata was stunned.

'Ka… Kageyama is mad. Why?' Hinata yelped inwardly.

"Alright, alright." Oikawa smiled evilly at Kageyama and walked out of the court. "See you later, S-H-O-U-Y-O-U-C-H-A-N."

xXx

The ball hit the floor with a great force, but it was out. Hinata landed from jumping.

"Hey, Kageyama, what's wrong? Your tosses are so difficult to hit today." Hinata asked the raven.

"Nothing." Kageyama answered.

"Nothing my ass. You're doing a sloppy job." Hinata.

"No, I don't!"

"Time out!" Coach Ukai immediately called for a time out seeing his best two players fighting. "Both of you come here." The two teens went to their coach. "Kageyama, I don't know why you are so pissed. But, control yourself. Get your head in the game."

"Take-chan, Take-chan," Tanaka whispered to their advisor, Takeda, "call Suga-san. We don't know how to deal with Kageyama. Ask him to come quickly."

"Got it." Takeda left to call the phone.

"Now go back there with full concentration. I won't accept losing." Ukai hit the two teens' backs and pushed them towards the court.

In the second set, Sugawara came to watch the match (to handle Kageyama). Luckily, Kageyama finally cooled down and their offence and defense got into action. And they won the match with the score 2-1. As soon as the game finished, Oikawa appeared again.

"Congratulation, Shouyou-chan. How about we go and eat somewhere for your victory?" He offered. Hinata hid behind Kageyama.

"Thanks. But no."

"How mean! I just want to build a friendship with you." Oikawa pouted. "Tobio-chan can come, too. Though I don't actually want him to come?" The atmosphere around Kageyama got bad. The rest of the team looked at them with silence. Kageyama breathed out. He took out his cell phone from his bag and pressed some buttons.

"Oikawa-san, let's talk. ALONE!" And he dragged his senior out of the gym. "What's the meaning of this, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama asked him. Now they were both standing outside of the gym where no one was around.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you flirting with Hinata? That dumbass Hinata may not be aware of that, but I know that you're flirting with him."

"I just want to crush you. A setter is nothing if there's no one to spike his toss."

"What?"

"I'm taking Hinata and I will crush you."

"Stop with this meaningless thing, Oikawa-san."  
"But, even though I said that I'm doing this to crush you, don't get the wrong idea. Of course, I personally like Hinata." Oikawa smirked. "Tobio-chan, I'm declaring that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to have Hinata. Try your best not to lose him." Kageyama and Oikawa shared an intense glare at each other. A strong harsh wind was blowing, making the atmosphere between them hostile.

"Oi, Oikawa, why are you go and messing with Karasuno? If you have so much time to spend, go and study." A voice appeared from Oikawa's back. A harsh blow landed on Oikawa's back of the head. There was Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, how do you…?"

"Kageyama texted me. He said that you were to wrack their game." He said angrily. "Seriously, please try to do that kind of thing in a proper method."

"Mine is a proper method. Remember this Tobio-chan, in no time, Hinata is gonna be my…." He could not continue because his childhood friend hit him and dragged him from the younger teen. Kageyama signed. He never thought that Oikawa would say thing like this. 'this' meant 'the gay stuffs'. He was shocked. At the same time, he was boiling with frustration. He did not know why, but he strangely opposed the idea of Hinata taken away from him. Hinata saved him. He rescued him from being the eccentric king. He did not want to lose him. His feelings were all mixed up. It was just like when they wrote the reflection essay.

"Darn it!" He cussed. "Dumbass Hinata, get out of my head!"

**Julissa: The 2****nd**** term of my university started and it is tough. I barely find time to write fiction. Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding favorites and follows to my fic. Love you all. ^_^**

**To itachisgurl93: I forgot to mention UshiHina. Thanks for reminding me. The more, the merrier. **

**To Calico Neko: Kenma and Shouyou's story will appear in a few chapters. Please make sure to read my fiction until then.**

**To : Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Oikawa's declaration of his love, Kageyama could not help but aware of Hinata's presence more than ever. Every single second and minute, he found Hinata with him in his mind. It just like he could not let the red head stay out of his sight even for a second. He started to get worried when he did not see him. After practice hour and they came back to their respective homes, Kageyama always wondered what the midget might be doing while gazing at his white ceiling. However, our stupid setter did not still realize that he was seriously IN LOVE with the strongest decoy, called Hinata Shouyou of Karasuno.

xXx

The golden week had started so did the training camp. Kageyama was extremely overjoyed, thinking about living under the same roof with Hinata during their training camp. He broke out into smiles (which Hinata and Tsukishima called creepy) every now and then. It was not the only reason for his joy. Nekoma High School was also coming this year for practice matches on the third day of the golden week just like the last year. The thought about the battle of trash heap made him go wild and his blood rushed up.

As usual, the duo fought and quarreled almost every time. Kagayama had to admit that no matter how much he thought about Hinata, the boy was still obnoxious as ever and he was not willing to let him beat him in every single matter. His pride would not allow him to such thing. May be, he probably enjoyed the fact that Hinata was a total weirdo.

And finally, the promised day of the battle of trash heap had arrived. The crows were shaking in excitement. (The same might go for the cats, too.) The absence of former third years and the presence of new first years made both teams' fire power was unknown. Yamamoto Taketora had taken over the Nekoma team as the captain and now the first years of both teams were stunned by their captain's friendly action of bickering.

Surprisingly, Haiba Lev was missing. They could not have left him in Tokyo when they were facing their destined rivals.

"Hey, Kenma, where's Lev?" Hinata asked his blonde friend who was on the other side of the net during the warm up section.

"That idiot is in the training camp centre 'cuz he caught a cold when he fell into a lake yesterday." Kenma replied him. Even though his facial expression stayed the same, Hinata noticed a killing aura around the Nekoma setter.

They had a total of four games during that day, despite Kenma's whining and there was a tie since each team won two games respectively. After they had come back to their campsite, Hinata left the gym with Yachi for a short period. Kageyama did not miss to see that of course. He was on his way to follow them, but Tanaka interrupted and asked him to do some favor for him. About a couple of minutes later, Hinata came back alone without Yachi. She was back when they were about to leave and handed Hinata something which looked like a lunch box.

"Thanks, Yachi-san." Hinata said gleefully.

"It's nothing, but I'm not very good cooking so I'm not sure how it tastes." Yachi said without much confidence.

"Whatcha saying? The onigiris you made the other days were superb." Hinata placed the lunch box in his bicycle's basket. "Guys, please excuse me for a bit." Just like that he paddled away as if he was in a rush. Kageyama was curious. So curious that Chitanda Eru(1) could not beat him in curiosity. He decided to (secretly) followed Hinata. He was surprised to found out that Hinata was going in the opposite direction of his house. After thirty minutes of walk, he finally saw Hinata's bike rested in front of the Sougo training camp centre.

'He went to meet the Nekoma? To practice?' Hinata's enthusiasm in volley exceeded the others, but this was too much. He sneakily went into the building to find out what the red head was doing.

"It's delicious, Hinata!" On his way to the second floor, Kageyama heard the loud voice of Lev. He went closer to the room where he thought Lev's voice was coming out. Placing his ear against the door, he concentrated seriously not to miss any word the other two boys saying.

"Yachi would be glad to hear that." Hinata replied.

"Thanks. Our team doesn't have any female member and all the boys suck at cooking."

"I figured that much. That's why I asked Yachi-san if she could cook something for you." Kageyama heard some squeaking sounds of Hinata. "Lev… too tight… can't breathe. Please let me go." Hinata said in a low tone. Kageyama's eyes widen.

'What the hell is Lev doing to Hinata?' Anxiety clouded his mind. Unconsciously, he kicked the door opened. What he found was really unpleasant; Hinata was in Lev's embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS HINATA?" He yelled at them. Hinata's face was completely red. He was panting slightly.

"Ka…Kageyama, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked him.

"What's the meaning of this? I demand answer."

"Why do you so work up? I'm just hugging him to show my gratitude. That's kinda normal in Russia." Lev explained.

"Russia, my ass! You've never been there so there's no place for you to talk. This is Japan, so act like Japanese! Don't you ever do that kind of thing here?" Kageyama shouted at Lev. The entire team in the building heard his voice loud and clears so they decided to come and see what had happened.

"Oy, Karasuno duo, what are you doing here so late? You should go to home." Nekoma's coach told them. "I'm calling your coach, so wait for him in the lobby." He made the other players returned to their rooms and brought the oddball duo to the lobby. Hinata followed the Nekoma's coach and left the room after shouting Lev a goodbye. Kageyama followed him, but he looked back at Lev without knowing why. Lev whispered a few words. Kaeyama did not hear him, but he could read his lips to know what he was saying. His aura became dark. The raven did not reply a word, but left him, controlling the urge to punch him knock down his smirk.

It did not take Coach Ukai to arrive at the camp and deliver hard blows on the two. He dragged them to their own camp while scolding them.

"What are you doing? Going to other team's camp, meddling with them. Don't do unnecessary things. I'm the one who is responsible for whatever you do during the camp. Remember that in your tiny brains. Seriously!" He scolded them, but both of them were no paying attention to him.

"You're too defenseless. You let your guard down too much. That's why he attacked you." Kageyama whispered angrily.

"Huh, where did that come from? And what do you mean by 'attacked'? It's just a normal way of thanks for Lev." HInata complained.

"Stupid, dumbass Hinata. Dumbass!"

"Anyway, why are you so mad?" Hinata asked him.

"It's nothing to do with you!"

"You're angry with me so what do you mean I've got nothing to do with this."

"It's because you…." Kageyama stopped, gulping back his words. His cheeks were now covered with pale red hue. He looked away. "Nevermind."

"Hey, tell me. Don't stop suddenly."Hinata pouted.

"Both of you shut up." Coach Ukai, who now realized that he was wasting his breath for ten minutes, scolding them, shouted. He was so mad that his eyes were burning with anger.

"Aye, sir." The two teens replied with great scare. Both of them did not say a word after that until they were back to the camp.

xXx

Kageyama stared at the ceiling with one hand on his forehead while lying on his futon. Everyone had asleep, including Hinata. Inside his mind, a certain scene flashed back.

"Thanks for the meal. I wish to have more of that." Lev smirked as he rolled his eyes to Hinata.

Kageyama grabbed his pillow and threw at the ceiling. Unfortunately, the pillow landed directly on Nishinoya and ended up waking him as well as all the other boys. And with an awkward atmosphere between Kageyama and Hinata during the rest of the week, Karasuno Volleyball Club's golden week training camp had ended.

(1) is a reference from Hyouka. ^_^

**Julissa: Sorry, guys. It was supposed to update faster than this, but something always came up when I was about to write the story. I wanted to do more LevxHinata moments, but I couldn't come up with a good plan. **

**Special thanks to Otaku221, Dark Cat Food Lover, Sky Veneziano,TaiZu-chan, itachisgurl93, and guest for leaving a review for chapter 2.**

**Also, thanks a lot to those who read and add favorite and follow this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The summer was getting nearer and near and that meant the time for Karasuno to go summer training camp with Fukurodani Academy Group. For unknown reason to the team, Kageyama became very hostile whenever someone mentioned the training camp. Tsukishima did not miss a chance and always told about the training camp when the raven was within 10-meter-radius. The reason was, of course, no other than Lev who had a very CLOSE skin contact with Hinata at the night of golden week practice match. Kageyama, himself, still did not understand why he was that concerned with every little thing Hinata involved. He could not help but pay attention whenever he heard the words 'Hi, Na, Ta, Shou and You'.

The day for training camp had arrived in the end. As soon as, Hinata stepped outside of the car, Lev came running toward him in full speed to greet him and boast how much he grew taller again. Kageyama was already in high concentration mood, looking the surrounding with aware and when he found the tall guy running toward them, he grabbed Hinata's hand and forced him to stay behind him. Lev stopped and looked Kageyama annoyingly. The two teams were surprised by their action and decided to stay still and watch what would happen next.

"You got something to do with Hinata?" It was Kageyama who started the conversation.

"All I want to greet him since we haven't seen each other for a short period." Lev grinned.

"Fine. Say it now and get lost." Kageyama pulled Hinata to the front.

"My, my, don't be so hostile. You looked like a dad who's meeting his daughter's for the first time. Hey, Shouyou, how are you doing?" He smiled at Hinata who was confused by Kageyama's strange actions.

"Hello, Lev." Hinata greeted. Kageyama stared intensely at Lev, giving a hint of 'you'd better get going.' Lev did not fill to return the favor and stared back at Kageyama with the same intensity. No one said a word until a black-haired, tall guy found them and came to fetch them.

"I was wondering what's taking you so long. Lev, stop this at once or there'll be a DELICIOUS, DELICIOUS EXTRA PRACTICE waiting for you at night!" Lev shivered as he heard the voice. It was Tetsuo Kuroo, the former captain of the Nekoma.

"Kuroo-san, whatcha doing here?" Hinata asked, being the closest guy to Kuroo in the Karasuno team.

"Well, my parents decided to go on a trip alone and I'm free since the collage is closed so I decided to come here. Good to see you again, Karasuno." Kuroo explained.

'You just came for Kenma! Stop telling lies.' was the whole team of Nekoma (except Kenma) yelled inside their heads. They would not say out loud and make Kuroo mad. If they did, that meant that they would be suffering from the black-haired teen's a little sadistic extra practice during the camp. Taketora, who was now the captain, also could not do a thing.

"Osu." Lev yelled and left them while giving Kageyama a nasty glare for the last time. Kuroo looked the three teens with amusement. He had already heard what happened a few months ago from Kenma. He smirked, thinking some amusing ideas that could make the Karasuno's official setter boil in anger.

"Sorry, Kageyama-kun, but this is for your own good." He whispered while watching the rest of the teams made their way to the gym of Ubugawa High School.

xXx

After the practice was called for a night, Hinata wondered around the gyms to find someone who might doing some extra practice and join him. Luckily, he heard the bouncing of the volleyballs in the 1st gym. He opened the door and entered. There was only one person, Tetsuo Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san, let me join, too." The older teen looked at the boy with a smile and answered.

"Okay. Where's Kageyama? Did you two finish your practice?" He asked.

"Yes. He went to get some food. Kuroo-san, are you still playing in your collage?"

"Yep, it's no fun without volleyball." Kuroo told, serving a ball and the ball landed perfectly on a empty water that was on the other side of the net.

"Isn't it? I mean there's no fun at all. When I caught a cold last month and couldn't make to practice, I was totally bored. I really love volleyball." Hinata positioned at the other side of the net. "Let me receive them." He asked for permission and the older boy noded.

"But, Hinata, you know, if you continue to be a volleyball idiot, you'll never get a girlfriend. Or do you already have someone you interesed?" Kuroo served another ball.

"Of course not! I don't have one!" Hinata blushed so hard and lost his concentration, ending up not sending the ball back.

"Relax. Relax." Kuroo comforted the boy.

"Hai. How about you, Kuroo-san?" Hinata asked him.

"Me, of course, I've found the one I loved."

"Who? Who? A girl from your collage?" Hinata asked with curiosity. Then he realized he was too much into Kuroo's personal matter and apologized. "Sorry, I'm not in the position to ask you this."

"It's okay. But about that person is a secret." Kuroo said with a bright smile.

"I understood."

"Let's take a break. Shall we?" Kuroo picked up two sport drinks on the bench and handed Hinata one. Then he caught a glimpse of a certain raven-haired boy. He heard him approaching the gym. He faced Hinata who was now sitting beside him. He leaned towards him, grabbed his hands and trapped the smaller one between the bench and him. "Say, Hinata, what do you think of Kageyama?"

xXx

Kageyama became worried when he did not find Hinata when he finished his dinner. He thought that he smaller guy might be got caught by the carnivorous stupid cat again. He sighed and decided to look for the boy.

'Why am I so concern with him?' He thought. Tsukishima often called them as 'The Royal Couple', but he was not sure why he called them like that.

'I mean, we're just a volleyball duo. Nothing more than that. Hinata is my teammate, so what's this feeling? I don't feel like this to other teammates.' Yes, Kageyama was not only stupid at academics, also in love matters. He stayed did not get that he FREAKING LOVED Hinata when the rest of Karasuno were starting to get the hints. (Please count Hinata out because he was also a failure when it came to love.)

Just then, he saw Hinata's bright orange hairs through the window of the 1st gym. He decided to go and fetch him.

"I can't believe he's still practicing. How much energy does he have?" When he arrived near the gym, he heard Kuroo's voice.

"Say, Hinata, what do you think of Kageyam?"He stopped midway and eavesdropped without entering.

xXx

"Kageyama?" Hinata repeated Kuroo's word.

'What the hell is this position?' He looked at Kuroo who was over him with his face so closed to him own.

"Kuroo-san, please let me go first." He pleaded.

"No, answer me first." Kuroo replied him in a singing voice.

"Why do you interested in Kageyama? And it's getting annoying. Please stop this." Hinata talked the older boy back.

"Just curious. Tell me and I'll let you go."

"Fine. He's nothing more than a friend. He's annoying, always yelling at me, no matter what I do. His tosses are awesome and I admire him a lot. He's my eternal rival. I'll surpass him some day. Are you satisfied?" Hinata yelled.

Kageyama felt a pain in his heart. When he heard that for Hinata, he was just a friend, he wanted to feel like crying. He could not move an inch and froze.

"No, there's one more. Do you hate homosexuality?"

"What? Well, it's not like I'm against it, but I still think it's a little awkward to see two men doing this and that kind of things. Can you let me go now?"

"What if the person I said earlier was you, Shouyou; the one I'm interested in. What's your answer?" Hinata's face was now bright red. He blinked once. No, make it twice before digesting what Kuroo had said.

"Eh, please don't joke."

"I'm not joking." Kuroo pulled up the boy. He might be doing with intention of not, Kuroo used too much force and lost his balance and fall together with Hinata. Now their positions were reversed; Hinata was on top of Kuroo.

"Ah, sorry." Hinata yelled. His voice made Kageyama who was currently in the frozen state came back to the real world. Kageyama sneaked a peak and found Hinata and Kuroo's awkward position. "Kageyama?" Hinata shocked, seeing the raven boy at the door. Kageyama did not say a word. He picked up Hinata and left, only saying the words 'Please excuse us' to Kuroo. Kuroo got up and made a evil grin.

"Kageyama-kun, you should realize your feelings by now."

xXx

"Those stupid cats. Always trying to make a move when I'm not looking." Kageyama murmured, dragging Hinata.

"Hey, Kageyama, it hurts. Please release me." Hinata told the taller boy. Kageyama turned to look at him in face. He placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Listen Hinata, never ever stay with a guy from Nekoma ALONE anymore. Those guys are dangerous." He told him with a very serious face.

"Huh, what's wrong with you? You're acting funny. You look like a dad lecturing to his kid."

"Just promise me!" Kageyama yelled.

"No, can't do." Hinata replied.

"Do it."

"No! Seriously, you're getting annoying more and more, you know." Hinata said his final words and left Kageyama alone.

"Damn it!" Kageyama punched the nearest tree to relieve his anger.

xXx

"What's wrong with Hinata and Kageyama? They hardly say a word to each other today." Tanaka said to Nishinoya during break.

"Oh, did the royal couple have a little love quarrel?" Tsukishima said in a loud voice.

"Don't call us that!" The two of them shouted in unison. They realized they said it so perfectly and became mad. They ignored each other and walked away.

"What now?" Tanaka mourned.

xXx

To Kageyama's dismay, Kuroo kept on doing his affectionate gestures towards Hinata and sometimes, Lev joined him. Unable to keep his angry feeling anymore, Kageyama finally went to Kuroo for a talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" The older boy asked.

"Please stop flirting with HInata. Are you even serious with what you told to him?"

"Why? I've my right to flirt him, don't I? And I'm very serious."

"I don't like it. So stop it when I'm using words."

"Well, unfortunately, I must decline. I'll stop if you're his boyfriend or something like that. Are Hinata and you in that kind of relationship?" Kuroo smirked. Kageyama looked away from Kuroo.

"Even we're not in like that, he's my teammate so I care. Stop it!" Kageyama yelled.

"Wow, wow, relax. How nice of you, Kageyama-kun, protecting your teammate. Say, if the one I confessed was Tsukishima, not Hinata, will you stay react like this?" Kageyama became confused.

"Huh, why should I care about that freak?"

"He's your teammate, Kageyama-kun." Kageyama realized Kuroo tricked him. "Just admit that you like Hinata."

"No, I don't like him." Kageyama refused."In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm straight." Kuroo sighed. He could not believe that the genius setter would really idiotic when it came to love.

"Think about it, Kageyama-kun. Hope you find your answer." Kuroo left him alone to have him some thoughts. Kageyama was puzzled.

'Do I really love Hinata?'

**Julissa: Wow, what a long chapter! Here's the question, "Does Kuroo really love Hinata?" Find out in next chapter. And Kageyama was finally getting the hints that he loved Hinata. **

** I'm sorry but there won't be any BokuHina anymore. I wanted to add, but I can't think up a good storyline. I'm thinking of finishing this on Hinata's birthday (21.6.2014) and there are several chapters left. Well, I'll try my best to finish it. Also, there will be two extra chapters: TsukiHina one and for the other, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise.**

**To LumineNS: I don't mind if you want to translate it. To tell you the truth I'm overjoyed. I'm happy that you like it.**

**To Kat nee san: As you can see above, I'll make a TsukiHina one even though I think Tsukishima is for Yamaguchi. I hope you will like that chapter.**

**To Japaneseeychesse: Yes, I know that 'chan' is for girls and 'kun' is for boys. Oikawa called Kageyama 'Tobio-chan' so I decided to make him call Hinata 'Shouyou-chan', too. It's not really a serious grammatical rule. Please note that Tanaka also Takeda-sensei 'Take-chan'.**

** Otaku221, CharlieFishxD, itachigurls93, LumineNS, Calico Neko, Kat nee san, Dark Cat Food Lover, Kirana46, Japaneseeychesse, xkumi-chan and jakie, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter too. **

**To the ones who read, follow and add favorite my story, you are awesome. I love you. Please drop a line or two after reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last day of training camp, 5:45 pm

"Amazing!" Hinata shouted as he looked at the various shops at summer festival. "This is so cool. In my town, summer festival isn't this big and grand. Thanks you, Kenma, for inviting me." He turned to look at the timid friend of his and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad that you like it." Kenma said softly. Hinata then grabbed him by hands and started running. "Shouyou, you don't need to run. We've got enough time to look around."

"No, we need to check out every single shop before the fireworks start." Hinata said.

"All the shops? Do we really have to do that?" Kenma asked him. He was now sweating bullets behind his back. Well, he was not an active person in the first place. He began to regret that he decided to help his best friend's fishy plan which he did not know the detail.

"That's right. Now hold my hand tightly or you will get lost." Kenma could not help but sighed.

xXx

2:00 pm

"Summer festival?" The Karasuno boys looked at Takeda-sensei with happiness.

"That's right. Since there's a festival holding nearby and also the coaches think that you did a wonderful job the other days, they're letting you go." The older man explained. "Let's enjoy the festival to its fullness."

"Noya-san, we're gonna see the Tokyo yukata girls! Let's ask Tora out, too." Tanaka who was now happy-dancing with Nishinoya shouted.

"Let's do this, Ryuu."

"Summer festival, huh." Tsukishima did not understand why his teammates were so overactive about this.

"Nee, Tsukki, you're going, right? Let's go. It's not like we get the chance all time." Yamaguchi persuaded his best friend.

At the other side of the room, Hinata was jumping up and down while shouting non senses like 'Bwaaa' and 'Guaan'.

Even their genius setter could not control his happiness and for one or two times, an (unnatural) smile popped out from his face, frightening the first years.

xXx

"So what're we doing here?" A raven-haired boy asked another raven-haired boy while keeping himself hidden behind a Takoyaki stall.

"As you can see, we're trailing Kenma and Hinata." The other replied.

"I can see that, but why?"

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to know what Hinata is doing with Kenma, Kageyama-kun?" The former captain of Nekoma told the boy with a teasing tone.

On Kageyama's way to the festival alone (not daring to ask Hinata to go together since they had not made up yet), Kuroo had snatched him, saying something like they were going to secretly follow Hinata and Kenma. At the moment, the said two boys were sneakily walking behind the stalls, keeping their eyes on the other two.

"Kuroo-san, even if you want to stalk Hinata, I think I'm the last person you should choose to accompany you." Kageyama told the older teen.

"Haha, Kageyama-kun, it's not I'm making you accompany me. I'm accompanying you to follow Hinata. Admit that even you wish to secretly follow Hinata your pride won't allow something like that. Be grateful that I'm doing this for you." Actually, the cunning captain of Nekoma was planning to make Kageyama realize his feeling for Hinata. He already succeeded two stages the other days. This was the third and final stage.

"What're you saying? You're the one who confessed Hinata the other day and you're using me as your excuse. How low!" Kageyama looked at Kuroo with an 'I-still'remember-what-you-did-so-don't-act-innocent-or-I'll-be-sending-you-hell' face.

"Clam down. Sometimes, you shouldn't trust what you see." Kuroo told him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Oh look! Hinata is losing at the shooting booth." Kuroo pointed at the orange-haired boy, jumping in anger for losing. At once, Kageyama thought that the pouting and angry face of Hinata was so cute. "You're face became redder, Kageyama-kun."

"S…Sh…Shut up!"

xXx

"Man, I can't believe I'd just spent 2000 Yens on that thing." Hinata sighed.

"Is there something that catches your eyes, Shouyou?" Kenma asked his friend who was now completely in despair.

"That bear." Hinata pointed at a half-human-sized stuffed bear with black furs and nasty dark blue eyes that looked like glaring at them with hatred. A bow with the same color as the eyes was tied around its neck. "I don't know but it gives off a 'Grrrr' feeling. It's so cute"

'Isn't it just like Kageyama?' Kenma thought, remembering what Hinata said about Kageyama when they first met.

"You're a masochist, Shouyou." Hianta jumped in surprise after hearing this.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you're. No one but you find a bear that kind of face cute. Guess I'll try to get it for you." Kenma picked up a gun, handing the shopkeeper some money. Hinata's face brightened up as if he were spiking a toss.

"Really? Will you? Thanks, Kenma." He looked at the bear with passion.

AFTER FIVE MINUTES,

"I don't know that shooting game in the real life would be this difficult." Kenma told the shorter boy after leaving the stall with nothing in their hands.

"I'm sorry, Kenma. I made your money go waste for nothing." Hinata apologized.

"It's okay, but it's frustrating not to get it even though I tried many times."

"Yeah, I want to break that gun into pieces, grab the bear and flee." Hinata clutched his fists.

"You can't do that Shouyou."

"I know. I'm just saying it."

xXx

'The bear?' Kageyama searched for the said bear and made a shocked face when he found it.

"I can't understand his taste at all." He murmured.

"I think it pretty look like you." Kuroo told him with a grin.

"There's no part of that grumpy bear that look like me." Kageyama yelled, frowning.

"It does. Look! You are making the same face as it right now." Kuroo took out his phone and opened the camera to show Kageyama his face. "See." Kageyama looked away, shouting "No, I'm not!"

After spending some time at the shooting booth, the two boys returned to their stalking action. Unfortunately, they drew unnecessary attentions to them because of a certain something Kageyama was carrying.

"So what are you doing with that thing?" An annoyed Kuroo asked Kageyama who was equally annoyed as he was.

"Like I'd know. I carried away." Kageyama made a winning shot with a super concentration at the booth and earned the giant bear Hinata wanted. He lowered his head, hiding behind the bear.

"Hey, don't do like that. It makes you like a girl who have just received a gift from her crush and that crush looks like me!" Kuroo yelled.

"I get it. Don't yell."

Luckily, they spotted Hinata and Kenma at a goldfish catching booth. Hinata was surprisingly losing again.

"Shouyou, you really are bad at games, except volleyball." Kenma said as he put another fish into his cup. Hinata laughed.

"Guess you're right. But, you look pretty good at this game, Kenma." Hinata counted the fish in Kenma's cup. "Seven fish. You're amazing."

"Kuroo taught me how to catch when we were young." Kenma got another fish.

"I see. Hey, why don't you teach me?" Hinata requested.

"Eh, you want to learn. Okay. Here take a net. First you need to…" Kuroo and Kageyama were looking them from a yakisoba stall. Kageyama broke the chopsticks into half when he saw Kenma occasionally had some physical contact with Hinata.

"Kageyama-kun, you need to come down. This is the fourth chopsticks you broke in five minutes." Kuroo handed him another pair of chopsticks.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Can we stop this now? The stalking thing." Kageyama asked.

"Eh? You're the one who searched for them after leaving the shooting booth. If you wish to stop, you'd be stopping long ago." Kenma pointed out. Kageyama shocked, not able to deny what Kuroo had said.

"Shut up." Kageyama shouted.

"Seriously, you need to drop that attitude of yours." Kuroo said.

At the goldfish catching game booth, Kenma and Hinata were counting their fish.

"I got two and you got ten, Kenma." Hinata told him envily.

"Here, you can have it." Kenma handed him the fish bag.

"Really? You're giving me this. Thanks. But I don't think I can carry these back to my home. What should I do?" Hinata wondered. "Kenma, can you cook?"

"No, I can't. Why do you ask?" Kenma replied.

"We should cook and eat these since I won't able to take them home." Hinata answered innocently. Kenma's face whitened with terror.

"You're planning to eat these? If you can't bring them home, release them at the river." Kenma stopped Hinata daydreaming of goldfish cuisine.

"Fine." Hinata let out a sigh.

xXx

When they were looking around, Hinata and Kenma found Taketora, Nishinoya and Tanaka hitting on some girls and the other teams' members playing at the game booths or eating some food. Lev saw the two of them and rushed to them to tag along, but before he reached them, he was greeted by a water balloon that Kuroo threw when Kageyama wasn't looking. "Get lost." Kuroo whispered and glared at him. Lev shivered from the glare and ran away. Kuroo was definitely not letting some pest destroyed his great plan that he carefully made.

"Hinata, there's some on your face." Kenma cleaned it with a finger and sucked it. Kageyama successfully fall for the trap again and went wild. Kuroo had to comfort again. "The fireworks are starting soon. Let's go." He held Hinata by hand. "I spotted a river near here during the road work. It'll be good view from there."

"Okay." Hinata followed. Kuroo and Kageyama also followed them from a distant place.

"It's quite crowed here." Hinata said, seeing a flood of people gathered at the river bank.

"You're right." Kenma told him.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun, I lied." Kuroo said to the raven-haired boy while looking at the two teens form the road.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I never like Hinata. I just said it to provoke you." Kuroo grinned.

"What?!" Kageyama shouted.

"You should stop lying, too. The fact that you love Hinata is as clear as glass." He continued.

"I already told you I don't."

"Who would go and make a shot for an ugly bear he don't like unless it's for the one he likes? No one is gonna complain you for not being straight. Now, go talk to him." Kuroo walked down to the two teens, dragging Kageyama from his collar.

"Wait. Wait. I'll come. Stop dragging me."

"Okay." Kuroo released him. "Kenma" He called out. The said boy turned around to find him.

"It's Kuroo and Kageyama." Kenma said. Hinata also turned around. "I'm sorry, Shouyou. I need to go to the toilet." And he walked away from Hinata with Kuroo behind him.

"Wait." Hinata said, but Kenma was already gone. The oddball duo of Karasuno was now beside each other with no word to start a conversation. Hinata glanced at Kageyama and found the enormous bear.

"Ahh!" He shouted.

"What the… Stop shouting all of a sudden, dumnass Hinata!" Kageyama scolded.

"The bear from the shooting booth. You won that, Kageyama?" Hinata asked. His eyes were full of sparkle and he was sending an aura of 'I want it'.

"Yes." Kageyama admitted.

"Umm… can you…umm…" Hinata looked away without continuing.

"What?" Kageyama asked.

"Umm… can you gi…give… Ahh, never mind." Hinata lowered his head and looked at the ground if it was a very interesting object.

"Here." Hinata sensed that some fluffy thing was touching him and looked up. In front of him was Kageyama handing him the bear without looking at him.

"It's not like I get this to give you. You just seem to like to too much and there isn't much use for me anyway." Kageyama could not face Hinata, knowing that his face was really red at the moment.

"Thanks, Kageyama." Hinata took it. Kageyama inhaled and exhaled for some time and turned back his face. He saw a very happy Hinata, hugging the bear.

'May be I do love him.' He thought. He felt happy just seeing the midget smiling. He got jealous when someone tried to touch him. He thought up of his actions for past few months and blushed.

"Kageyama," Hinata called him, "here." He looked at the shorter teen to see the boy handing him the bear back.

"What?" He asked out of wonder.

"I was thinking to get this and give you as an apologizing gift. But you're the one who got that. It's kinda weird, but sorry for yelling you the other day. Please accept the bear." He bowed.

"Eh, why this bear?"

"Because it looks like you." Hinata answered innocently.

"No, it doesn't. Plus, I don't like it. I accept your apology so you can have it." Kageyama pushed the bear back to Hinata.

"Do you mean it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I mean it." Kagayama replied.

"Thanks for the bear. I like it so much." Hinata hugged it again, making Kageyama blushed again.

'Calm down, Tobio.' Kageyama breathed out. 'You can do it.'

"Hinata, I'm gonna say it for only once. I… I might be in l… lo… love with you." He said it out loud in a very small voice. Unfortunately, as he spoke the first firework started exploding and covered his voice.

"Beautiful." Hinata said looking at the sky. "Hey, Kageyama, did you say something?"

"No, I didn't." Kageyama lied. In his mind, he cursed the stupid firework for killing the mood. He  
was so not going to say such an embarrassing line again, not tonight. He made his grumpy face and looked at the colorful fireworks with anger.

"By the way, can you cook?" Hinata asked out of a sudden.

"Why do you want to know?" Kageyama asked back.

"I'm thinking of eating these fish, but I can't cook. May be Yachi-san might cook them for me. Care to join me?"

"For your information, these goldfish aren't for eating!" Kageyama yelled.

'I don't understand your taste at all.' Kageyama sighed.

**Juliessa: Sorry for the late update. For those who had their hopes high when I said "I'm gonna finish this on Hinata's birthday.", I deeply apologized. I told you my biggest lie of 2014. I was busy, busy and busy these days and I don't even know what's keeping me busy. XD. Here is chapter 5.**

** Kuroo was just acting cupid for Bakayama. How cute. There's gonna be a side story after this; chapter 5.5. Now it's voting time. WHICH CHAPTER DO YOU WANT TO READ FIRST, THE SIDE STORY OR ANOTHER ONE FROM THE MAIN STORY? Please comment in the reviews.**

** Lately, I've wondering if this story has enough harem moment or not? I feel like I'm just focusing too much on KageHina since they are my OTP. If you think this story lacks harem sense, please forgive this amateur writer. **

** To CharlieFishxD, Julia2m2, mewmewlover23, Dark Cat Food Lover, itachigurls93, sora and Elle Werner, I appreciate your reviews. **

**To the ones who read, follow and add favorite my story, you are awesome. I love please drop a line or two after reading.**

**See you in the next chapter. **


End file.
